Kendaraan
by Panggilsaja Ucup
Summary: "Maunya naik sepeda aja" -Ucup Jinseob (Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob)


**_"Mau naik mobil Sport, helikopter atau motor ninja?"_**

 ** _"Maunya naik sepeda aja"_**

\--

\--

Hyungseob mengambil buku dan pensil yg berantakan diatas meja untuk ditaruh kedalam tas gendong bergambar bebek miliknya.

"Hai seob"

Hyungseob menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Haknyeon tengah tersenyum tampan kearahnya dengan tangan memegang kunci mobil.

"Hai nyeon, ada apa?"

"Kau ingin kuatar kerumah? Kebetulan aku membawa mobil"

Hyungseob tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya"

Hyungseob pergi meninggalkan Haknyeon yg mendesah kecewa karena tawarannya ditolak. Baru saja Hyungseob akan menuruni tangga, ia ditahan oleh Taedong.

"Oh sunbaenim, ada apa?"

"Kau ingin kuatar? Aku membawa motor ninja loh hari ini"

"Mending sunbaenim mengajak Donghan saja, aku sudah ada yg jemput. Terima kasih atas tawarannya"

Hyungseob membungkuk pada Taedong dan berjalan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Taedong yg cemberut.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyungseob ditahan oleh Justin dilapangan basket. Hyungseob hanya menghela napas dan berusaha tersenyum tipis. Ayolah!! Ia hanya ingin pergi kedepan pagar.

"Ada apa Justin?"

"Seobbie, kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Aku sudah ada yg jemput Justin"

"Ayolah, aku bawa helikopter."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalo begitu aku duluan, da da~~" Hyungseob melambai pada Justin dan berjalan kedepan pagar sekolah tanpa mengetahui jika Taedong, Justin dan Haknyeon mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka bertiga sangat penasaran. Kenapa setiap kali mereka mengajak Hyungseob pulang bersama selalu ditolak oleh namja imut tersebut. Padahal kendaraan mereka mewah-mewah loh.

"Hai pak Jaehwa!!" Sapa Hyungseob pada satpam sekolah yg berada didepan pagar.

"Oh Hyungseob, kau menunggu Woojin?"

"Iya pak"

Jaehwa mengangguk. Hyungseob bersandar pada pagar sambil bersenandung ria.

"Seobbie" Ucap seorang namja bersurai _maroon_ yg memberhentikan sepeda berwarna Hitamnya didepan Hyungseob. Hyungseob tersenyum senang.

"Lama menunggu?" Ucapnya sambil memberikan helm kecil pada Hyungseob.

"Tidak" Hyungseob memakai helm berwarna putih tersebut dan memposisikan dirinya ditempat duduk yg berada dibelakang pria bergigi gingsul itu.

"Pak jaehwa!! Seobbie duluan!!"

"Ok Seob!!"

Jaehwa tersenyum dan kembali menatap siswa-siswi yg berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"PAK JAEHWA" Teriakan membahana itu terdengar dari tiga siswa yg berlari kearah Jaehwa

"Ada apa Taedong, Justin dan Haknyeon?"

"Itu yg naik sepeda sama Hyungseob siapa?" Tanya Taedong.

"Oh itu kekasihnya Hyungseob, dia dari sekolah seberang"

"HAH?!!"

 ** _\--_**

"Seobbie"

"Ada apa Woojinnie?"

"Kau tidak malu mempunyai pacar yg hanya mengantar dan menjemputmu menggunakan sepeda bahkan kita tidak jarang berjalan kaki karena sepedaku rusak"

Hyungseob tertawa keras hinga membuang pejalan kaki yg lewat menatap Hyungseob dan Woojin aneh. Mereka sekarang tengah makan ttobokki dipinggir jalan, ngomong-ngomong.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Aneh Woojin

"Kau lucu Woojinnie" Hyungseob mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya tersebut hingga membuat sang empun meringis.

"Tapi serius Seobbie, kau tidak malu?"

"Apakah Woojin tahu, disekolah banyak orang yg menawariku untuk pulang bersama menaiki mobil, motor bahkan helikopter"

"Jadi kenapa tidak dengan mereka saja? Dari pada denganku yg hanya sepeda. Kadang aku iri dengan teman-temanku yg mengantar kekasihnya menaiki mobil" Woojin menunduk. Woojin tidak kaya, tidak seperti teman yg lainnya memiliki Mobil, Woojin hanya memiliki sepeda yg ditabungnya dari sisa uang jajan.

"Jinnie" Hyungseob memanggil. "Kau tahu kenapa aku suka menaiki sepeda?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menaiki sepeda bersamamu!! Apapun kendaraannya, jika bersama Woojin aku senang!!" Hyungseob tersenyum manis membuat Woojin juga ikut tersenyum.

"Astaga!! Kenapa kau sangat imut Hyungseob" Gantian Woojin yg mencubit pipi Hyungseob gemas. "Aku makin mencintaimu~~"

 ** _\--_**

"Hyungseob!!"

"Oh hai Taedong sunbae, Justin dan Haknyeon" Sapa Hyungseob.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum manis. "Mau pulang bersama? Kita bawa sepeda loh" Ucapnya kompak bertepatan saat sepada Woojin berhenti didepan Hyungseob.

"Maaf tapi aku sudah ada jemputan" Hyungseob menaiki sepeda Woojin. Namja bergigi gingsul itu menatap Taedong, Justin dan Haknyeon bergantian.

"Aku kekasih Hyungseob, Park Woojin. Jangan menawari Hyungseob-ku lagi yah, nanti aku tebas kepala kalian loh hehe" Ucap Woojin lalu melajukan sepedanya meninggalkan sekolah Hyungseob.

"Nah kan sudah bapak Jaehwa bilang kemarin heheh"

 _Tawa Lu tukang Lele!!-_ _ **Haknyeon**_

 _Bacot!!- **Taedong**_

 _Apa sepeda Justin kurang bagus yah? Padahal harganya 2 miliyar- **Justin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Appan ini?**_

 _ **Maaf:"(**_

 _ **#JINSEOBGAKKARAMANJI!!**_

 _ **#GUANHOGAKKARAM**_

 _ **Btw kalian udah ngevote diWanna-Go?**_

 _ **berkibarlah Kapal onginel dan Winkdeep:(**_

 _ **apalah dayaku yg Jins--**_

 _ **(Jangan terusin goblok!!)**_

 _-Bilang Jinseob karam gua bacot-_


End file.
